The invention relates to an electromagnetic valve for hydraulic media.
Valves of this kind are known and contain a housing and a valve spool or slider which is displaceably arranged in the housing. An armature part with which an electromagnet is in each case associated is provided at each end face of the valve slider in such a manner that the valve body is in each case displaced when the electromagnet is excited. Short switching times can admittedly be achieved with a valve of this kind, but the wear, in particular at the control edges, is very pronounced, so that the valve must already be replaced after a relatively small number of switching movements.